


Let’s Test that Theory (Loki/Reader smut)

by Lokis_dark_queen



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Agent Loki, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers AU, Choking, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Fucking, Knife Play, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki smut, Loki/Reader Smut, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Penis-in-Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex, intercourse, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_dark_queen/pseuds/Lokis_dark_queen
Summary: Tension between Loki and Y/N carries over into a mission. One little disagreement and some steamy arguing ensues.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Let’s Test that Theory (Loki/Reader smut)

I like to think that I don’t fear many things. Being assigned a mission by shield to track down an illegal arms dealer at a casino didn’t scare me, if anything it excited me. The adrenaline rush of the chase, the suspense of being undercover and the that fact that I could get caught any moment. 

I usually work alone, I always thought that I work best alone, but on the few occasions I am teamed up with someone I put my trust into my teammate, we are working together after all. 

For this mission I was teamed up with no other than the god of mischief himself. Despite his past and his behavior, my trust in him never faltered. I believe that he has proven himself worthy of trust in his time that he has spent with the team. 

Now I wouldn’t say that Loki and I are close, we’ll say good morning to each other when we meet in the kitchen, I’ll even give him a nod when me pass each other in the compound. However, these past few weeks have been strange. He became more talkative around me, which I don’t mind at all. One thing I’ve really noticed is that he now looks for excuses to touch me, nothing provocative, just touches on the shoulder, hands brushing when we walk next to each other. But what really threw me off was the suggestive comment he gave me when we were going over our plan for the mission yesterday.  
——-  
“Loki you don’t understand! We need to exit through this way, it decreases our chances of getting caught!” 

“But if we escape through this door we can get to the helicopter faster.” 

“You’re such a pain in the ass” 

“I’ll give you a pain on your ass, bright red sweetheart”  
———

Needless to say my face turned red and I quickly left the debriefing room. 

I wasn’t upset with Loki, quite the opposite actually. I was all hot and bothered for the rest of the night imagining Loki bending me over the debriefing room table and spanking me until tears flowed from my eyes and I forgot my name. 

The sexual tension from yesterday carried over to the current mission happening right now. 

I stood by the blackjack table, Loki next to me with his arm around my waist, as I stealthily watched my target from across the casino. 

He was short and fat, surrounded by his henchmen as he talked to the owner of the casino about a deal. 

Loki and I are supposed to be undercover, simply disguised as a couple on a date at the casino, which explained his arm around my back. He really was doing a good job making us look as natural as possible. But we haven’t talked much since we got here. 

“I’m going to head to the bathroom” I announced to Loki as I put my hand on his chest, slightly gripping the emerald tie that he wore along with his suit. 

“Alright darling” he replied with a wink that made heat rush to my core. 

I wasn’t heading to the bathroom however, that was the code for Loki and I to separate and surround the guy from either side as he went down a hallway to finish the deal with the casino owner, who was working with shield. 

I went in the hall through one door outside and Loki came from the door inside the casino. Four henchmen were with the target, two came towards me and the other two charged to Loki. The owner of the casino ran out through a side door, which he locked to ensure that the target wouldn’t follow him. Instead the target tried to sneak past Loki and escape through his door thinking that he was busy fighting the two large henchmen. Instead Loki defeated the men easily and caught the target himself, radioing into the shield agents outside that the target was in custody. 

I couldn’t take the men out as easily and effortlessly as Loki but I still managed to lay them out and finish the job. 

Sauntering over to Loki I looked at the target, who was bound in place by Loki’s magic. 

“Your games are over” I proclaimed to the target, looking down at him through my lashes. 

“But they have only just begun” he whispered, not moving. 

Shortly after, agents of shield came in and handcuffed the man and his henchmen. Taking them out of the hall. Loki and I had to fend for ourselves, needing to make a stealthy escape without being noticed by security. 

“Good job mischief, now we just need to book it out of here” I said heading towards the locked side door that I had a key for. 

“If we go out the main door we can take the elevator to the helicopter pad” he tried to argue. 

He was right, the way I had elected to take would need us to find our way around the back halls the the casino, it wasn’t nearly as fast or convenient, but it was the safest. 

“We talked about this, we have a greater chance of getting caught if we go your way” 

“It’s well worth the risk Y/N, I’ll make sure we don’t get caught” 

“Listen, I’ve been doing this longer than you have and-“ 

“What? You don’t trust me?” He cut me off, walking closer to me as he spoke. 

“It’s not that! We just really can’t risk this!” I argued, trying not to yell too much as he backed me into the wall. 

“Shhh pet, you’ll get us caught before we leave the hallway” 

Loki was right in front of me now, his warm breath in my ear. His leg came inbetween mine and his large hand gently took a hold of my neck. He knows what he is doing to me, but the worst part is,

I have no intention on stopping him.

“Let me ask again” I felt his lips brush against my ear, the way he whispered in his low voice made me way wetter that I’d like to admit. “Do you trust me?” 

His lips left my ear and gave a playful bite to my jawline. I heard him, how could I not, but right now my senses were focused on him, the smell of his cologne, a rather masculine smell of cedar, oak, and a hint of leather filled my nostrils. The way that he looked at me with his eyes, blue as the ocean tide on a sandy beach with hints of green, his pupils are dark as the night and greatly dilated. The feeling of his hand around my throat as mine were on his biceps. It was all to much for me, I was lost in my own little world that was filled with nothing but him. 

“Yes” I desperately whispered, my mouth as dry as a desert. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes, I trust you, Loki” his name came out as a moan, a plea for him to take me in the vacant hallway. 

“Hmmm, I’m not entirely convinced pet” he growled into my ear, “Let’s test that theory” he said, summoning a knife into his hands with magic. 

Any sane person would immediately feel fear and try to fight their way out of the situation, I however, became aroused by Loki’s actions, I do trust him and I know that he won’t hurt me. 

He lightly drew the knife up my thigh, he didn’t cut me, I know he won’t, he just wants to be a cheeky little tease. It was working, the cold blade lightly brushing my skin made me moan. 

Happy with my response, Loki moved his hand from my neck to my breast, due to my dress not only being backless but also having a deep plunge in the front I wore no bra. 

Loki could feel my arousal, he lightly brushed over my nipple through the fabric of my dress. 

“Such a naughty thing aren’t we?” he said, brushing his lips against mine. 

His knife was now under my dress and at the waistband of my panties. He looked me in my eyes, I stared back and with a smirk on my lips I whispered “Do it” 

The knife sliced through the waistband and his lips are on mine, the kiss is hot and passionate. He moved his body between my legs and lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his hips and his prominent bulge pressed up where I needed him most. 

He bunched my dress up and used his knife to cut my panties to completely remove them from my body. He held them in one hand as the other held me up. He ran his thumb over the wetness that had collected on the undergarment. 

“All this for me and I’ve barely touched you” he gave me a mischievous smirk as he tucked them into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. “I’m keeping these, I’m sure they won’t be any use to you now” 

“Oh fuck- please Loki” I began to beg, something I thought I’d never do for him. 

“Please what? You need to be more specific dear”, he said placing light kisses on my jawline and down my neck. 

“Fuck me, right here, right now” 

“So demanding, what makes you think you deserve it?” 

“You’re an ass” 

“And I’ll make your ass fifty shades of red, oh just wait pet, once I get you alone in my room, I’ll fulfill my promise and put that dirty mouth to good use.” 

Words are incapable of coming out of my mouth at the moment, the best I could do is a broken moan of his name. 

Loki’s hand slowly ran down from my breast, down my stomach, to my cunt. He ran two fingers up and down my slit. 

“You see what I do to you, you feel it, the way you drip for me, no other man has and will never make you feel like this. You wanna know why?” 

My head was swimming, my body begging for a pleasure that was hopefully sure to come. 

“Because I am no man, I’m a god” he plunged two fingers into my dripping hole. 

His long fingers rubbed my walls as he pleasured me, curving his fingers to hit the spot inside of me that made me almost scream if his mouth wasn’t on mine. The hilt of his hand rubbed against my clit, adding to the immense pleasure.

“Ah- fuck Loki I’m so close god” I held on to his broad shoulders as he nearly brought me to my high.

His fingers sped up, making me think he would let me cum. That was until he pulled them away as I began to see the light of my climax. 

“No! Why!” I cried.

“Because you’re going to cum on my cock that you so desperately begged for earlier” he reminded me as he unbuckled his belt, releasing his throbbing cock. 

I didn’t have much time to look at him before he was inside of me, his hips met mine. 

“Ah! Loki please fuck me” 

“You asked for it” he moaned as he began to move. 

Due to the fact that the two of us were in a public place where anyone could walk in and we had to be on a helicopter like right now, we didn’t have time to take it slow. 

His thrusts were rough, but not terribly quick, his lips were busy marking my neck as he slipped one hand between us to rub my clit. 

After the denial that he gave me not long ago my body was already on edge, ready to let go for him. 

He moaned in my ear and whispered profanities as he fucked me hard. I held onto him like my very life depended on it, on him. 

His fingers rubbed my clit in tight circles as his cock thrusted in and out of my pussy. Our moans became slightly louder and I grabbed his jaw and pressed my lips with his to keep us quiet. His thrusting soon became sloppy and I know he was close, and I was right with him. 

“Yes oh right there fuck” I moaned in his ear as we held each other close.

“Fuck! I’m coming, cum now!”

“Cum in me Loki” 

I reached my high as he worked himself through his. I saw stars as I screwed my eyes shut and felt his lips against mine. 

As we came down from our orgasms I gave soft kisses to his neck. His breath tickling my ear. 

He slowly slipped out of me and carefully put me down, my legs shook for a few seconds and I held on to him until I could stand on my own. 

“Wow that was- wow” I breathlessly stuttered as Loki summoned a rag to clean me and himself up with. 

“It was indeed” he kissed me on the cheek as he wiped his cum from my thighs. “Just remember I won’t go as easy on you next time” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise” 

The two of us tried to make ourselves look as decent as possible before we made our exit.

“How do I look?” I asked the god.

“Like you just got fucked, now let’s get out of here” he said as he took my hand and we took his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I whipped this one up last night. Kudos and comments are always appreciated❤️.


End file.
